Lobo
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Tratas de esconderte, pero te es imposible dejar de ser hombre. Tus temores te acechan en las sombras. Has revelado tu naturaleza. Disculpen posibles incongruencias históricas


¿Cómo me convertí en licántropo?

Era una mañana fría de sábado, en la habitación de los chicos de segundo año en la torre de Griffindor se llevaba a cavo una discusión; toda una bomba para cualquier chismoso que pasara por allí, pero un tema de bastante preocupación para un singular grupito de muchachos a los que medio Hogwarts conocía debido a sus jugarretas y travesuras nocturnas, sin nombrar los muchos castigos que les habían acarreado ya.

Se veía en sus rostros preocupados, una seriedad inusitada, lo que denotaba que el asunto era muuuy grave:

-James, esto es muy extraño-confesó Sirius preocupado

-Sí , tienes razón-contestó el aludido-no puede haber un familiar suyo enfermo o accidentado una vez al mes!

-Y justamente en luna llena-contestó meditabundo.

-No creerán...que bueno...el es un... ya saben ..-dijo de pronto Peter

-Es una posibilidad-interrumpió James-una gran posibilidad.

-Pero si es así ¿ por qué no nos lo ha dicho?-replicó Sirius-el sabe que somos sus amigos-

-...-

-Lo importante es que nuestro pequeñín nos necesita-exclamó Sirius

-Debemos buscar una manera de ayudarlo-dijo James-

-Uggg, tendremos que pasar horas en la biblioteca- exclamó Peter con asco-

-Lo que sea para ayudar a mi pequeño remusín-dijo Sirius falsamente empalagoso-pobrecillo, es tan inocente-

-Peter soltó una risita, mientras James entornaba los ojos.

-Ya déjalo siriusito-replicó James

-Está bien Jimmy-contestó el chico con sonora.-

De un momento a otro, se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda dándole paso a un Remus bastante deslucido; estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, de aspecto bastante débil y cansado. A medida de que se acercaba, se sentía cada vez más confundido a causa del extrañamente serio semblante que tenían sus amigos algo totalmente inusual a ellos.

-Hola chicos-saludó-uf! por esas caras yo diría que han cancelado la temporada de quidditch...

-No, no es eso-contestó James-es algo muy serio.

-Sí, Remus queremos hablar con tigo-dijo Sirius

El chico sintió que se le venía el alma a los pies; si antes se preocupo con la sola suposición de lo que pasaría por la cara de sus amigos, ahora sí que se sentía mal, ya sabía casi con certeza que vendría a continuación.

Tragó saliva preparado para la pregunta, que giraría por completo su mundo, en el que se encontraba su amistad.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó nervioso y abatido.

-Sobre que has sido un niño malo-dijo Sirius-y pensamos que nos estás ocultado "algo"...

-Sí eso de que tu abuela se enferma cada mes sin falta...-correspondió Peter

-Amigo-dijo James con un muy serio semblante-nosotros necesitamos saber que te sucede¡somos tus amigos!

-"Justo por eso no les he dicho nada, porque no quiero perderlos"- Remus suspiró tristemente resignado.

-Creo que ya ha llegado el momento-dijo Lupin-hay...hay algo, que bueno, es muy difícil-reiteró bajando la mirada-yo tengo una enfermedad que sólo afec..

-¿Enfermedad?-preguntó Peter extrañado-pero si nosotros creím..

-Ya déjalo que siga Peter-dijo james comenzando a impacientarse.-

-Sí tonto, lo vas a frustrar-agregó Sirius-

-Amigos yo humm, bueno so..soyunlicántropo.-dijo el joven muy rápido, como si quisiera escupir de una vez todas esas palabras, a la muy apesadumbrado.

Remus bajó la mirada como esperando no sabía que .Tal vez las voces horrorizadas y asqueadas de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos; los primeros y únicos de eso estaba seguro. Tienen todas las razones del mundo y muy bien fundadas, no valgo la pena para ellos correr semejante riesgo..por fin se decidió alzar la mirada enfrentar a sus ¿amigos, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus delicados labios observó las expresiones pasmadas de Sirius y James a demás de la asustada de Peter acentuando mas su expresión abatida.

-Baayaaa-dijo James recobrando la compostura-¡justo lo que creímos!

-¿ah?-ahora era Remus el que se encontraba como en estado de shokc, sin entender nada.

-Sí-contestó Peter despacio-pero es toda una noticia¡una locura!

-Supongo que ya lo sospechaban, serían tontos si no-respondió Remus una tímida sonrisilla nerviosa-aunque entenderé si ya no quieren que esté con ustedes.

-¿Que?-soltó James entre indignado y comprensivo- ¡no hables estupideces!

-Sí-corroboró Black-¿como crees que yo te abandonaría en este mundo lleno de peligros?

-No creas que te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente-dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿E-en serio?-dijo Lupin que abrió los ojos como platos-¡gracias de verdad, no se que haría sin ustedes!

-Bah-respondió James con un ademán de impaciencia-¡para eso somos los amigos!

-Sip-correspondió Sirius divertido-Jimmy tiene razón, no podríamos abandonar a un lobito indefenso por ahí...

-Solo falta encontrar la forma de ayudarte-dijo Peter campantemente.

-Yo no quiero que se metan en líos por mi culpa-contestó Remus negando con la cabeza-esto es muy peligroso-

-Nadie ha dicho nada de problemas-dijo James un muy falso aire de inocencia-

-Tu no te metas-dijo Sirius casualmente-ya veremos nosotros.

Chicos-llamó Remus aún mirándolos con recelo-esto solo lo saben Dumbledore, los profesores, Evans y ahora ustedes, espero que no se lo digan a nadie mas-agregó un tanto suplicante.

-¿Evans?-Preguntó James dolido

-Bueno, ella se dio cuenta-dijo Lupin-ya saben, a veces le gusta leer demasiado.

-Sí no te preocupes-contestó Peter-mejor nos vas contando como pasó todo.

-Em, bueno, les voy a contar la historia, es larga así que pónganse cómodos.

-Ya estamos cómodos-dijo Peter impaciente después de que sus amigos estuvieran sentado en una semicírculo.

Recuerdo que fue un miércoles; un hermoso y soleado día de verano...

-Ah por eso odias los miércoles-exclamó Peter-

-Cállate ya-

Yo tenía unos ocho años y era un niño bastante travieso, tenía una amiga que me acompañaba en todo momento; una excelente consejera y compañera de aventura, también de mi edad...

-se escucho de pronto una risita ahogada, el Licántropo con una ceja encarada, se dirigió a Sirius, que con el puño en la boca trataba de retener una carcajada

-lo siento-respondió-es que cuando imagino un pequeño Remus correteando por ahí jajajajaja-

-Tienes razón-dijo de pronto James alborotándole el pelo con una mano- es muy gracioso-

-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansado y pref...

-Nada de eso, tú nos cuentas-dijo Peter

Bueno, vale!..esto...mi amiga, siempre estaba con migo sobretodo en aquellos días tan calurosos y perfectos para las aventuras. Nuestros padres sabían que como de costumbre, no iba a ser fácil separarnos, para ir de vacaciones así que consiguieron después de muchas excusas e impedimentas de sus padres, que ella obtuviera permiso para quedarse con nosotros esa semana; iríamos a una casa campestre que recién había adquirido mi madre, como herencia de mi abuela que era muggle.

El primer día, lo pasamos explorando la casa y sus jardines, terrenos en fin, todo para lo que nos alcanzaron las energías y las horas; habían muchas clases de plantas extrañas que sorprenderían por el simple hecho de estar en un jardín ordinario, lleno de árboles enormes y cosas por el estilo, pero siempre debíamos volver al atardece y así lo hacíamos como unos niños buenos.

Debidos a que éramos muy curiosos y lo teníamos terminantemente prohibido, decidimos que aquel miércoles íbamos a empezar la exploración de un bosquecillo de pinos que había cerca de los límites de la casa. Nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde entretenidos, jugando y corriendo por ahí, siempre tratando de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirnos, oportunidad que llegó un poco más que una hora antes de la puesta del sol. Entonces aprovechando el descuido para escaparnos rápida pero imperceptiblemente para no ser descubiertos, al llegar, empezamos a internarnos poco, pero lo suficiente como para que fuera toda una exploración aunque media hora después mi madre, se percató de nuestra desaparición y fue a buscarnos al lugar donde suponía que iríamos: el que nos estaba prohibido-agregó Lupin con una mirada melancólica y pesarosa al recordar a su madre-

-¿Tu mamá no estaba muerta?-indagó James sorprendido.

Sirius sólo se limitó a fruncir el seño. Sabía perfectamente lo que era no querer hablar de la familia o de una madre...

-Eso viene después-contestó lentamente con una voz distante-es algo de lo que no me agrada acordarme ...

Cuando nos encontró estaba furiosa y de inmediato nos llevó casi a rastras hacia la casa, donde efectivamente, nos metieron regaños y castigos hasta por los codos. Ya no podíamos salir de los jardines frontales y mucho menos estar fuera sin la vigilancia de alguien, por lo que mi amiga y yo pensamos que lo "mejor" era ir muy entrada la noche para que no nos descubrieran.

tk, tk , tk niños malos-dijo Sirius con falsa seriedad-¡debieron hacer caso!

-Sí -dijo James irónicamente-igual que nosotros a MacGonnagal o a Filch.

Ajá-respondió Lupin-debí de aprender la lección con lo que pasó-

-Hay, no te amargues-dijo Petigrew-ya veras que te ayudamos.

Remus abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo decir nada ya que James lo estaba zarandeando para que continuara con el relato y de paso no les echara mucha carreta.

Aggg, bueno!...a eso de la media noche salimos con mucha cautela hacia el bosquecillo, salimos sin mayor problema y nos dirigimos entre las sombras hacia nuestro destino.

Recuerdo perfectamente que al salir ella se quedó embelesada mirando la luna llena que estaba rodeada por unas cuantas nubes oscuras y el cielo sin estrellas, cuando volteó a verme, eso después de la milésima llamada, me miró con una expresión extraña, le pregunté que le pasaba y sólo me dijo que pensaba y seguimos nuestro camino. Al principio recorrimos el camino de la tarde pero luego comenzamos a explorarlo mas a fondo, internándonos sin darnos cuenta cada vez más.

De pronto, vislumbramos entre la penumbra un pelaje oscuro y unos grandes ojos amarillos; sólo fue una visión momentánea, pero lo suficiente como para despertar nuestra curiosidad. Nos esforzamos al máximo para tratar de encontrar nuevamente al "perrito" como lo creímos

-ja! perrito-soltó Peter

-bonita idea de lo no-peligroso-dijo James- comienzo a asociarte con cierto guardabosque...

- Remus, sigue-dijo Sirius con entusiasmo.

Bien..eh, ...seguimos el animal con tal mala suerte de que nos lo encontramos parado cerca de unas rocas, justo en el corazón del bosque , lo vimos muy grande y fiero y cuando le aulló a la luna nos dimos cuenta de lo que era, de lo que pasaba y de dónde nos encontrábamos James abrió mucho los ojos

...aunque tenía mucho miedo, logré reaccionar y pude correr, pero mi compañera se había quedado como plantada en el suelo. Logre retroceder para poder jalarla para que huyera con migo, corrimos y corrimos hasta que ya no podíamos respirar y nos dolían las piernas, pero siempre con aquel lobo corriendo atrás de nosotros para alcanzarnos.

De un momento a otro tropecé con una raíz quedando a merced del lobo. Al darse cuenta, ella retrocedió para ayudarme aunque yo le pedí que fuera por ayuda pero ella se negó para tratar de enfrentarse al lobo...

-¿te mordió por que te caíste?-indagó estúpidamente Peter, a lo cual James y Sirius le propinaron una colleja

-Deja de ser idiota-dijo Black-ya suficiente ha sufrido nuestro pequeño, para que tú salgas con esas idioteces-

Remus roló los ojos y prosiguió con su relato.  
...Obviamente dos niños de ocho años estaban en una alarmante desventaja. Como yo estaba más cerca, en el suelo y mucho más indefenso, el lobo decidió quién sería su cena y se abalanzó sobre mi. Yo cerré los ojos. Podía sentir su aliento, sus patas fuertes sobre mi pecho; como imponiéndose sobre su presa...

-mi pobre Remusito ¡ha sufrido tanto!-exclamo Sirius secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-¡serás!..no me llames así -respondió levemente enojado

-ya cállense, Remus ¿podrías seguir?- preguntó Potter exasperado.

...fue muy doloroso...sus fauces se cerraron en uno de mis brazos y lo agitaba como si quisiera arrancarlo, pero a cambió de hacerlo se dirigió a mi cuello, como para dar el golpe final que esperé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que nunca llegó. De repente, el ser pareció cambiar de opinión...supongo que pensó que ya me tendría acorralado-añadió con tristeza-se dirigió con paso rápido al lugar donde yacía mi amiga aterrada y se lanzó sobre ella. La mató. Yo estaba lívido. Me encontraba sangrante, adolorido, en medio de un bosque y mi mejor amiga yacía a unos metros de mi.  
Supongo que fue la suerte, la que trajo la mañana. Aquel lobo lo presintió, supongo, y decidió dejar sus presas. Me lanzó una mirada casi de triunfo...luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, me levanté y llegué hasta ella. Poco después mi padre llegó por nosotros. Su palidez y su angustia se transformaron en lividez y terror al recubrir el cadáver de la pequeña.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu madre?-preguntó Potter interesado.

Habían muchos sentimientos encontrados cuando acabé el relato, sobretodo por parte de mi madre que no sabía cómo decirme lo que sucedería con migo después de esa mordedura, ni tampoco lo que sucedería con ella. Porque a pesar de que sabía muchas cosas no dejaba de asustarle aquello que podía comprender. Supongo que por eso se fue. Supongo que por eso no la volvía a ver.

Mi padre estaba furioso y deprimido. El tampoco auguraba nada bueno para mí. Había muerto a demás alguien que estaba bajo su responsabilidad y que no pertenecía al mundo mágico, lo que hacía todo más difícil aún. Me dijo a gritos lo de las transformaciones. Después de la primera me llevaron a todas partes y lo intentaron todo...únicamente pudieron conseguir una poción que reduce un poco el dolor, pero aún así es horrible.

-Creo que no debimos recordarte acerca de tu madre- aseveró Peter.

James y Sirius prefirieron callar para no hacer sentir peor a su amigo.

-Supongo que eso es todo-concluyó Remus con un suspiro-no se preocupen, algún día debía contar esto a alguien ¿y quién mejor que ustedes?-

-Remus-dijo Sirius súbitamente-¿Qué haces cuando te transformas?-

-Oh, bueno...yo..mmm, creo que no debería decírselo, quiero decir, Dumbledore...

-¡Oh, vamos¡un poco de información no le hace daño a nadie!-exclamó James-

-A nadie que no sean ustedes-Contestó Lupin mirando de mala manera a sus amigos.

-Yo una vez te vi con la Señora Pomfrey cerca del sauce Boxeador...-canturreó Peter-

Remus palideció. Y eso fue la señal para que sus otros dos amigos abrieran los ojos como platos.

-¿El sauce?-preguntó Sirius- pero cómo...

-Creo que prefiere que lo averigüemos por nuestra cuenta Sirius, así que no lo presiones-dijo James con malicia-creo que el próximo mes...

-Hay un túnel-interrumpió Remus con un murmullo desganado-detrás de las raíces que luego va a la casa de los gritos...

-¡Pero está embrujada¡-exclamaron Peter y James al unísono.

-Errr...-

-No está embrujada-concluyó Sirius descifrando la expresión de su amigo-

-Soy yo...-suspiró Lupin.

-Ohhhh-

La luna llena.  
¿Llena de qué?  
De misterio, de locura, de belleza, de poesía, de apariencia.  
Pero ¿acaso tiene alma?  
Si así es ¿dónde está¿Qué ha hecho con su corazón?  
Quizá intenta sustituir lo que perdió en aquellas noches Al observar el derrame de tantas lagrimáis, tanta oscuridad,  
Atrayendo a su encantadora trampa de seda las reprimidas y aventureras almas, Y cautivando en sus redes perladas los frágiles y latientes corazones.  
Una sola palabra trémula se desliza entre sus labios profanos ¿Qué es?  
Una súplica de sus mentes empañadas, intranquilas y prisioneras de la realidad ¿Cuál es?  
Es sencilla y difícil, desgarradora y superflua ...Piedad.  
¿Para qué?  
Para que no bebas su sangre, ni devores su ser, lo poco que entienden de aquí, del mundo, de la vida.  
Para que les permitas ¿vivir?... ¿morir?  
...Rogar...

Fin

-  
Sip, es horrible...y el final apesta... 


End file.
